


Powerful

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I suggest you listen to it as that's how it's meant to be read, SuperCorp, also good morning foley, and now it looks weird left aligned, but yo tis your life make your own decisions, has an audio component, inspired by FoleyPDX, inspired by the song Powerful, ps it's not left aligned because I wrote it centered, what supercorp isn't though?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Their love makes her powerful, floods her veins with energy...





	Powerful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FmPdx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FmPdx/gifts).



> This is based on FoleyPDX's (FmPdx on AO3) artwork:  
> https://foleypdx.tumblr.com/post/160539981512/lena-luthor-keep-trying-to-step-out-of-my
> 
> And also the song Powerful by Major Lazer:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O5wlxT9ygtY

This is meant to be read with the song, there is an audio recording that you can find [**HERE**](http://vocaroo.com/i/s0tagPpGdzrn) which aligns the words and the song correctly.

* * *

 

“Oh my, my, my, what you do to me, like lightning when I'm swimming in the sea”

That blue light held the proof of their love. It floated right there, in her palm, and it filled her with a warmth she'd never known. Her veins thrummed like the flow of electrons in her own circuitry. They zipped through her nerves, scorching, lighting her up from the inside out. She was aglow with their love.

There was no turning back from here, she was addicted. Addicted to the energy racing under her skin, the light she couldn't keep behind her smile.

She felt powerful, invincible, the weight of the world slipped from her shoulders with every passing glance.

Every touch.

Every kiss.

The cape slipping through her arms still smelled like her hero. Flashes of blond hair and blue eyes fluttered behind her own shut lashes. She closed her eyes just to get a glimpse, a rush…

Her smile split her lips and she only smiled all the more. She'd split her lip, her skull, her chest, just for that jolt. Open up her heart and run wires over her arteries, but nothing could compare to the fingers she held on her company’s balcony.

That press of cherry lips against her own ended and started her every time. She'd looked for something similar, a drug, a food, a chemical spinning through her synapses that she could bottle. Because there was no way this could last, nothing ever did.

But nothing got close and it didn't need to.

Those soft touches continued, those looks, with skin crinkling around those ocean-deep eyes, continued. Their love continued to build her up and she prayed to all the gods she didn't believe in that this would last.

Her world faded to gray when they parted, only her reminders kept their color. But she didn't mind because that next jolt, remaking of her very being, was but a short flight away.

She looked up, breaking her dreams with the lightness of the city night, and smiled. No cape, black uniform, hunched shoulders, there was a reason this love made her powerful.

She could raise her lover too.

She stepped away from the device and its perfect meaning and stepped into the arms of this woman she'd never leave. Tired eyes and a soft smile, she kissed every worry line, every inch of skin she could reach. She would kiss the cares from this woman for every moment that electricity thumped in her heart.

“When you hold me in your arms, burns like fire, electricity. When you're close, I feel the sparks, takes me higher, to infinity”


End file.
